Sharing
by Gypsy5
Summary: This is set after end game, but tweaked slightly read it and see.


Partners?  
  
DISCLAIMER: PARAMOUNT OWNS STAR TREK VOYAGER.  
  
PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW: LOVE IT OR HATE IT.  
  
  
  
He whistled which was unusual for him, well he whistled until he switched on the shower and got a mouth full of water. Something he'd forgot after taking sonic showers.  
  
Oh well never mind they were home.  
  
Home after all these years she'd finally got them home, just as she promised. He laughed but doing so he swallowed another mouthful of water. He shook his head and smiled, as a thought passed through his head.  
  
HOME  
  
Stepping out of the shower he reached for the towel, wrapping it around his waist his attention caught by the sight out of the window. Star Ships, star fleet star ships not a Kazon in sight. He reached for another towel and started to dry his hair. The reception would be starting soon.  
  
B'Elanna was looking out at the ships too, star fleet she smiled. The door opened "B'Elanna " almost normal, but things weren't normal, they weren't the family they once were, yes she had Tom and their daughter Miral she looked down at her daughter asleep in her arms.  
  
But the crew of Voyager who'd she'd come to rely on and trust were splitting up after tonight it was an informal formal reception, she smiled again as the description but it basically meant no uniforms.  
  
Tom had stopped and was watching his wife and daughter. He felt complete, they were safe and together.  
  
His family realisation hit him, his family. He walked over and put his arm around his wife's shoulder and brushed his daughter's forehead with his thumb.  
  
For the rest of his life Thomas Eugene Paris would swear that as of that moment when she opened her eyes and looked at him it was then that she knew who he was her Daddy.  
  
"What did you want?" Tom looked at his wife blankly "you were calling me when you came in, like you wanted me what's up" B'Elanna spoke softly  
  
"Oh yes I forgot just bumped into Harry, guess who Chakotay is taking to the reception?"  
  
B'Elanna smiled at her daughter and then at Tom "I know" at the look of disappointment on his face she patted his shoulder "never mind flyboy you can still take me" his head snapped around "I never thought, I only wanted" he stopped as he realised she was joking.  
  
"Do you want to get ready first, I'm going to feed Miral before I do" with that she moved .  
  
"Okay, I love you"  
  
"I know and just remember this evening and forever I love you, both of you" as their daughter started to cry  
  
He'd dried his hair and was still whistling when his door chimed  
  
"Come in" the door opened and standing there was Harry Kim  
  
"Harry, what's up?"  
  
"Commander, could you give me a hand"  
  
"Of course Harry" Chakotay stood looking at the young man over the last 7 years he'd changed in fact the biggest change of anyone on board was Harry Kim he'd grown up gone the young eager boy in his place a confident man. He smiled knowing Harry wouldn't be pleased with being still thought of as a boy.  
  
"Commander what time are you leaving? What I mean is when do you think, I should arrive I just haven't done this before should I be on time, early, a little late" The boy was still there, Chakotay walked toward him and spoke  
  
"We're arriving about 8.20 I should think most will be drifting in before 8.30 but Harry when you arrive will be the right time, the party can't start without you" he smiled at the man before him  
  
He saw Harry's face change when he said "we"  
  
"See you there Harry, and Harry it's Chakotay from now on remember"  
  
"Yes Commander, I mean" laughing now he called back "see you there" turning he left  
  
Chakotay started to get ready, it was an important night for him for them all.  
  
Kathryn Janeway was already at the reception she had arrived alone and the fact had not gone unnoticed by the crew. She felt the disappointment. But she had made her choice and so had he.  
  
The music was soft and people were chatting with their families and friends.  
  
She watched B'Elanna who was laughing at something said to her by Admiral Paris, she'd known they would get on. She was pleased.  
  
They were home.  
  
Tom came over to him "Not here yet"  
  
"No, I haven't seen him I've been looking" Harry shook his head sadly as he spoke," I saw him earlier in his quarters he looked so.. I thought he'd bring her he always has before"  
  
"Yes, he has" Tom agreed  
  
"Look!" Jenny pointed toward the entrance  
  
"Oh my God" her sister spoke what everyone was thinking.  
  
Standing in the entrance he was wearing a dark grey three piece suit looking so different without the uniform. His partner stood next to him her dress light blue her hair set it off too perfection, she was looking at him the love in her eyes obvious to all who saw them.  
  
All heads turned he hadn't expected this type of reaction but smiled at his companion reassuring her, she looked up and her look told him she was worried, he touched her hand and she smiled. Her worries forgotten.  
  
Kathryn turned her head and watched God he looked good enough to eat then blushed at her own thoughts *careful Kathryn*  
  
They were moving toward her, both smiling at her.  
  
What could she do but smile back.  
  
]You've spent 7 years with this man he knows you better than yourself but if there was anyone she didn't begrudge this moment of happiness too it was her.  
  
They made a lovely couple.  
  
They stopped in front of her, and she reached out her hand, Kathryn realised she was nervous.  
  
"You look beautiful" Kathryn smiled "You both do"  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
Thank you Captain" her voice quiet "so do you" she lowered her head  
  
"It's Kathryn now "she inclined a finger and raised her chin "were home"  
  
"Kathryn" his voice soft and low and so damned sexy their eyes locked "dance with me" he reached out his hand  
  
"Do you mind?" she addressed his partner  
  
She laughed "No"  
  
They crossed the floor and he held out his arms and she moved into them, "this has been a long time coming Chakotay"  
  
"Seven years Kathryn, seven years, and I'd of waited another seventy to hold you in my arms lets dance" They moved as one and the crew and their families watched and smiled.  
  
Watching them dance she caught his eye at the same time Kathryn did she nodded her head slightly and he held out his hand for her to join them.  
  
She smiled but did not move until Kathryn put her hand out as well, then she moved forward they moved apart and held hands the three of them started to move to the music.  
  
The Doctor and Seven danced past them, and smiled.  
  
She'd always wanted to go to the dance as a grown up, and the Captain and Commander had given her this chance and she loved them for it. The entrance what she'd always dreamt of.  
  
"I love you Chakotay" At the sound of the words the Captain's Assistant looked up she'd heard the words spoken out loud at last and smiled.  
  
Naomi Wildman was home. And she'd won Tom's betting pool.  
  
Let me know what you think? . 


End file.
